The Snow Princess
by Fluttershy4469
Summary: When Frost Valentine Potter is left alone after killing Voldemort and her friends are dead, MiM decides to make her the spirit of Valentines Day and Princess of Snow. Fem Harry, T for minor language. If you want to find out about pairings look to the bottom you lazy bums.
1. Chapter 1

The Snow Princess chapter 1

First fanfic guys

_~.080.~_

MiM sadly watched a young girl who had just defeated a evil wizard named Voldemort which had been killing millions of people and hated muggles and muggle borns. That girl's name was Frost Valentine Potter. She was a beautiful 17 year old with fire red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. But she was also a metamorphagus (?) and she used that to her advantage. But now her life was full of sorrow for not only was everyone she had known and loved were gone, but her friends also betrayed her and wanted her dead so they could take her money and possessions. Her heart then became like ice that would never thaw.

But MiM saw her heart of gold through and through and soon just by asking a single question change her life forever... But first he had business to do.

_~.080.~_

Jack sat alone in the moon light thing he was all alone as no one saw him. Only air. So even though he knew the Man in the Moon would not answer he said (or mostly begged), "Please, just please let me have someone... No wait ANYONE to see me..." Although Jack loved to have fun, he got lonely too. But little did he know that his wish had come true.

Please comment and please no flames... If its OK and manageable.


	2. Fixed it

The Snow Princess chapter 2

Hope you guys like it!

I ***Insert secret name here* **do awesomely swear that I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians so mote it be

_~.080.~_

Frost was wandering the destroyed castle looking for a place to rest. While every one cheered for the defeat of the dark lord, she and few others mourned for the deaths that happened. Ron and Hermonie came by 'cheering' for her even though they thought she should of died. "Well done mate! You finally got rid of the arse!" Hermonie said, "RONALD! But yes good job Frost.". But Frost had enough, she was fed manipulations and lies for far too long. " Thanks,_ friends._" she hissed at them. They both looked shocked and Frost moved around them to find a room to rest. Once she got to Griffindor common room and when she saw the beds all she could say was, "Oh thank Merlin" and fell face first into the bed and fell asleep.

_~.080.~_

Frost woke up feeling slightly dizzy. She looked around to see that she was in her bed and some old guy was in front of it. 'Wait old guy?!' she thought before jumping out of bed pointing her wand at the man. "Who are you?" she asked before he calmly responded, " I am The Man in the Moon Frost Valentine Potter." Frost's eyes widened and she lowered her wand. "Is... is it r-really you?" she asked surprised. Her Aunt Petunia always raved on to Dudley that there was Santa, or the Easter Bunny, and Tooth fairy. She always believed ever since she saw the Easter Bunny her self. She later on during her childhood spent her time in the library researching and thanks to discovering her magic at a young age, found truth in the story's.

"Yes Frost, it is me. And I understand that you have been in a war, but I have an important job for you. We are in need of not only a spirit for Valentines day, but another to help with doing the duties of making winter it's self." He responded. Frost looked at him in surprise before saying "M-me? Why would you want me to do these things?!" MiM chuckled before responding,"You are the only one who truly believes in us, which most stopped when they were younger. And you have the purest heart that I've ever seen." There was silence before she said with a smile, "I accept." Frost had no idea that because of this, she would not only gain a new family, but also the person that would be able to melt her heart.

_~.080.~_

Thanks guys for the support! Tell you what, for every comment made in a

week, I'll make a new chapter and post in the next week. I'll only go to 20

posts or it's two weeks. It has to say, 'New Chapter pretty please!' or it doesn't

count. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

The Snow Princess chapter 2

Hope you guys like it!

I ***Insert secret name here* **do awesomely swear that I do not have any rights to Harry Potter ,Rise of the Guardians, or Slinky's so mote it be

Also sorry but I did say that this was my first fic so I'm trying to learn on the way.

And I'm making the chapters longer just for you Purple 'N' Blue Wings. But the 20 chapters a week is now a tweak so I'll make two a week. Enjoy!

_~.080.~_

"Ugghh, my head.." Moaned Frost, 'Well, let's see here. My head hurts, my wounds don't hurt, and every things too loud...' After patting herself down, she sighed in relief. 'Thank god... All clothes.' After opening her eyes, She realized that she was in her bed. The door suddenly opened to Hermonie... With a knife. She looked around and walked to Frost's bed to be greeted nothing. Frost looked into her ex-friends eyes to see anger and frustration.

"Where did she go?!" She shouted. She looked everywhere to only find nothing. She and Ron sent a letter to Gringotts to see if see was dead (which she and Ron were hoping) only to come back negative and say that Frost was still alive. So, right now frost was confused that Hermonie couldn't see her but decided against having a free get away, grabbed her firebolt and left.

As she flew, she realized that she left a trail of snow and... Hearts? "Wait..." she tried to recall what happened, she subconsciously looked at the moon. "Oh...My...Merlin..." she said with wide eyes. She just had the moment where your in a situation and after it you remember something VERY important. After finding a spot to land on, which happened to be The Eiffel Tower, she paced looking at the moon the entire time saying (or muttering) " Let me get this straight, you decided to after killing Tom Riddle, give me powers so now I'm the spirit of not one holiday but TWO! How am I supposed to do THAT?!" By now she was yelling, but no one heard her, or even SAW her. Which was actually one of the reasons she chose the job.

She felt a gentle wind and heard it whisper, 'Yes, and no dear child. You see, for one of the spirits you are, you control the holiday your self. But for the other one you shall share with another.' Even though MiM could of told Frost who the person was, he decided that they were already going to meet each other. He already called Jack to see his new pri-... I mean "co-worker"... Hehehe...

Frost sighed, she was tired. Tired of living. And tired of people taking care of her life or underestimating her. So as she sat the lonely top, she thought about how once she had friends that betrayed her. And that everyone she once loved and cared for deeply, was dead. So she sang a song with tears falling down her cheeks.,

"_**The long and winding road~, That leads to your door, will never disappear I've seen that road before it always leads me here leads me to your door. The wild and windy night~ , That the rain washed away has left a pool of tears crying for the day. Why leave me standing here let me know the way. Many times I've been alone, and many times I've cried. Anyway you'll never know the many ways I've tried. And still they lead me back, to the long and winding road. You left me standing here a long long time ago. Don't leave me waiting here. Lead me to your door~ But still they lead me back to the long and winding road. You left me standing here a long long time ago, Don't keep me waiting here lead me to your door~."( The song is 'The Long And Winding Road' by The Beatles.)**_

Frost was then scared s#$tless and looked to see she had an audience. He looked about her age, had snowy white hair with icy eyes. He was also very pale, but handsome and found herself which left her mentally cursing, blushing.

Jack was expecting a guy or maybe an older woman but NO. MiM let his new co-worker a girl which looked to be his age (Maybe younger). She had snowy white/sliver hair, frosty green eyes which dazzled him, and milky white skin. She had high cheek bones giving her a pixie like appearance. He saw her hair change a fiery red and blushing. He couldn't help but blush him self before remembering that he came to get her so he could train her on the job. "Well," he said _totally _smoothly(for those that don't get it sarcasm.) "Looks like your the one that's working with me for the rest of your life." he joked while being completely serious. She then giggled very cutely making Jack smile. " Well," Frost said, "Nice to meet you I'm Frost. Frost Potter." But she made her voice sound like a bad intimation of James Bond making Jack burst out laughing which she joined. After breathing Jack said, "Well, I'm Jack Frost." He said finally getting introductions out of the way. "Well, since were about to leave, any last request?" asked Jack.

"Well, I just need to do _**one**_ last thing..." Frost said before smiling evilly and pulling out her unbreakable slinky... 78 minuets later Jack and Frost were fallowing the slinky singing while clapping their hands, "What walks down the stairs alone or in pairs and makes a slinkity sound? A spring! A spring! A marvelous thing! Everyone knows it's a slinky! It's Slinky! It's Slinky! It's fun, it's a wonderful toy! It's Slinky! It's Slinky! It's fun! It's a wonderful toy! It's fun for a girl or a boy!" They ended up going to various places with a lot of stairs and sang the song until they got tired and slept over at Frost's house.

_~.080.~_

Thank you everyone for reading. Hoped you liked the chapter! Also, PLEASE don't say 'hash tag' or stuff because it's REALLY annoying. And NO absolutely No matter what no Disrespecting The Beatles or I will report you to abuse.


	4. IM ALIVE

The Snow Princess chapter 4

Hope you guys like it!

I ***Insert secret name here* **do awesomely swear that I do not have any rights to Harry Potter ,Rise of the Guardians, or any thing else that I subconsciously forget to mention because I'm lazy. So mote it be

Hey guys! Just saying that nothing personal in clover, but, SSHHH! Do you hear that? Its the sound of me not caring about mean grammar police's comments... Enjoy!

_~.080.~_

Frost woke up feeling something around her which she snuggled into. She then felt a cool breath tickling her forehead, and heard a soft heart beat... 'Well, either I got the fire whiskey out, or my whole life was me living as a muggle in a coma. Well only one way to find out.' Frost opened a bleary eye to see that she had someone's arms around her. As well as a frosty looking sweatshirt. She honestly did could not say that she knew him personally. But when she looked to his face she became enchanted by his face. Frost did remember what happened last night, as well as his name. But why they were in the same bed... Nodda, zilch, zero.

She of course wasn't bothered by this. He was holding her in a comforting way that she liked. That and she was pretty sure that he wouldn't of been able to go into the wards that only work with people that are trust worthy. They were at the Potter Manor in Ireland where she went for inspiration for her paintings or to clear her head. She sighed, she cut off all people that betrayed her so no matter what they couldn't hurt her or anyone else. A that moment she heard Jack yawn and looked up smiling. "Well, hi there!" Frost said in a cheery voice just to scare the crap out of him. Mission Completed. +20 points.

"AAAHHH!" of course Jack just had to ruin the moment there by leaping off the bed, fully clothed mind you. He looked as though he had a heart attack. That of course just made Frost laugh harder. Jack glared at her before replying in a cocky tone " Well morin' to you too." Frost stopped with a serious look on her face. "Would please explain to me why you were in my bed." she asked in a 'You-better-tell-me-right-now' tone which Jack jumped at the sudden mood change blushing before saying in a embarrassed voice "Well, h-here's the thing... You were having a nightmare (Darn it Pitch..) and so, well I-I thought that you would c-calm down if I helped you so, I.. Uh-" Frost interrupted before his face was permanently stained with dark blue.

"Don't hurt your self buddy, that's all I need to know." Jack sighed in relief so then he knew that she wasn't mad at him. "Soo... What do you want for breakfast?" asked Frost since there wasn't anything better to do. "Sure I'll help." Jack sounded excited so Frost knowing the nice feeling of doing something for a person. That **and** they were living together... For the rest of their lives... Joy. Not that she was complaining. 'I mean he is nice. And some one I could get into a prank just like old.. times.' Her heart ached but suddenly she felt normal again after hearing Jack's excited voice from down stairs. 'That and he is really fun and up beat to keep me going and handsome... WAIT WHAT?! I just met him!' she thought confusedly and when she entered the kitchen she laughed her self silly. There right in front of her was Jack covered head to toe in flour and had a bowl on his head with the whole carton of eggs broken on the ground which Jack had handfuls of egg yolk trying to clean it.

2 hours of cleaning and cooking later, Frost started breakfast and let Jack be in charge of setting the table(For Jack insisted that he do something.). They both cleaned the dishes and Jack decided that he might as well show The Guardians or whoever they were his new working buddy. It wasn't a long trip there with the winds on Jacks side. "Well' here we are" He said as we landed. I heard myself gasp at the beauty of the place that she always dreamed of The North Pole. 'Well, here I go...' I thought and both me and Jack entered...

_~.080.~_

Thanks Guys for reading! And yes cliff hanger. Also there will be a lot of "The Beatles" songs so yeah. :p


	5. CURVED SWORDS!

The Snow Princess chapter 5

Hope you guys like it!

I ***Insert secret name here* **do awesomely swear that I do not have any rights to Harry Potter ,Rise of the Guardians, or any thing else that I subconsciously forget to mention because I'm lazy. So mote it be

Enjoy!

_~.080.~_

Frost gasped in wonder at the large workshop of which most children would dream about going to. Which she let herself become the little girl she never had a chance to be. To Jack's amusement he watched her going around asking questions to the Yetis which was replied with grunts and movements. Jack nearly dropped his staff when he saw her grunting and doing the movements. The Yetis however were happy to have a human understand their language. What? It's hard talking to a person who doesn't know or you don't know their language.

Their fun time taking a personal tour ended when Frost stopped and gestured him to be quiet and stay where he was. Jack thought that Pitch was here or another enemy... But what scared him was the golden armor with sliver details appear out of nowhere on her(for my video gamers, or non believers, skyrim elven armor.) . She stood proudly yet sneakily she had a sword and shield but put them in her pouch which looked like it was as big as her hand. 'Oh, wait... magic...' Jack thought. He was still impressed with the whole being a witch thing.

When Jack looked back he was shocked to see her gone. Well, that is until he heard a girlish scream that only the most serious man wouldn't laugh at. Unfortunately, this is Jack were talking about. Jack nearly lost it when he saw Frost chasing Bunnymund with her sword, cursing when she got on top of him holding the blade near his throat rapidly speaking in Latin. When Bunny saw Jack he shouted out, " 'Oi! Snowflake! Get this loony sheila of 'o me!" Jack being the helping hand, lifted Frost off off of the poor pooka and helped him off the ground. "Now look Frost you scarred the poor wittle bunny wabbit!" Jack said in a baby tone. Bunny's eyes widened when the armor disappeared and showed a young teen with red hair, and emerald eyes. "Aww.. Well, the poor wittle wabbit was being sneaky and tried to get us Jack." she said and gave Jack an angelic look which does not fit her. Bunny nearly died when her hair turned white along with her eyes looking frosty, and her skin turned pale. "Oh bugger..." was all bunny could say before passing out.

"And there goes Bunny, well we still have to introduce you to the others." Jack said snickering as Frost who felt bad got him off of the ground. The nice moment was ruined when Frost found her head between two sharp and deadly looking slightly curved swords... Wait... "Curved swords? What trickery is this?!" Frost asked surprised at their appearance. North looked confused while Jack who was paler than usual tried to pull North off of Frost who unexpectedly took one of North's swords.

North was not happy when she did that. AT ALL. "Jack! Why did you bring girl?" North asked in a strict voice with a heavy accent. Jack who still looked worriedly at his new friend replied in a shaky voice, "W-Well North, you see-" but he was cut off by a new voice...TO BE CONTUINED

_~.080.~_

Thanks Guys for reading! And yes cliff hanger. Also there will be a lack of chapters sometimes so be patient.


End file.
